Kashiki Yuuya
Kashiki Yuuya is a participant in the Liar Game Tournament. He was repesented by Harimoto Takashi from the first revival round until the end of the third revival round, where he was forced to participate himself again in Round V. Appearance and Personality Kashiki wears a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Has has light, gelled back hair and wears shades. Past Kashiki Yuuya was once a famous musician who was the vocalist of monster band "Malwares." He had many loyal fans, such as Saeki Kiyoshi and Yasukawa Yasuhiko. However, the band broke up 10 years prior to the third revival round, but Kashiki continued to be a musician as a solo performer. However, sometime afterwards he was taken into custody for 2 counts of violence, and the second case resulted in a criminal case against him. After this, Kashiki disappeared from the stage. However, Kashiki continued to perform in love houses, and he is still quite popular. Sometime after this, Kashiki received an invitation to the Liar Game Tournament. In the first round, he competed against a stranger and managed to steal 30 million yen, and therefore won. However, Kashiki was tens of millions in debt, so he used the prize money to pay off some of the debt. Kashiki then received the invitation to Round II, but suffered a crushing defeat due to the formation of a spontaneous alliance. After losing, Kashiki claimed that he did not need to pay off his debt to the LGT Office as the game was illegal. However, the unknown dealer said that is the games were illegal, then Kashiki was a thief for stealing 30 million yen, and threatened to file a lawsuit against Kashiki. Kashiki quickly withdrew his claim, and was forced to enter the revival round. This was when Kashiki realised that he was dragged into an "inescapable swamp". Kashiki was depressed, and ended up telling his worried girlfriend about the whole ordeal. By chance, his girlfriend found a leaflet for the Peaceful Paradise Cult, and ran to them for advice. Harimoto Takashi, the leader of the cult, decided to become Kashiki's representative, and Kashiki no longer had to participate in the games as long as her was represented by Harimoto. Plot Round V Since Harimoto won in the third revival round, but dropped out himself, Kashiki was forced back into participating in the Liar Game Tournament in the fifth round. However, he was given 150 million yen from Harimoto's group's winnings throughout the tournament. At the site of Round V, Kashiki leans against a wall with his hands in his pockets waiting for the dealer to announce the game. After the Collective Ghostleg Lottery game, Kashiki was assigned as player number 1. As player number 1, Kashiki is the first person up for bid in the Human Auction. He is confident that someone will bid on him as he is a star. However, a few minutes in Kashiki becomes shocked that no one is bidding, but calms himself down by believing that everyone is waiting for the last minute to fight over him. When there is only one minute left, Artier suggests that Kashiki presents himself to the others, as opposed to shouting at them for not bidding. Kashiki does so for the last 20 seconds, but ultimately ends up with no bids.